


sunshine

by sandeullie



Category: B1A4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandeullie/pseuds/sandeullie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>noting how completely busy junghwan has been over the last few months, he decides he wants to do even the smallest act of kindness to show junghwan that cares for him, is there for him to lean on if times get hard. it's the small things in life that make a difference, even something as small as flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> i was rummaging through my google docs and came across this piece that i vaguely remember completing, but never publishing anywhere. i feel like i wrote it for a friend??? it's been so long ago now that i can't exactly remember. i figure i may as well publish it here. anyway, i know it's not very much. nor is it my best but hope you enjoy this little short piece. it's dialogue heavy, so i apologize in advance.
> 
> any mistakes are my own.

when junghwan sluggishly walks into the kitchen of the dorm before the sun has even fully risen, he’s surprised but also not surprised to find the lights already on and dongwoo pouring a cup of freshly made coffee.

“morning,” dongwoo says, pulling an extra cup off the shelf, pouring coffee into it.

“morning to you, too.” junghwan replies, just before yawning. he gladly and eagerly accepts the cup of coffee dongwoo hands over to him and takes a sip right away. dongwoo opens his mouth to warn him it’s still hot, but it’s too late, and junghwan is squinting his eyes shut and making sounds of pain—annoyance evident in voice as he incoherently babbles.

the two make their way into the living room where their table is and sit down on the floor. (junghwan is trying to hold his tongue and fan it with his other hand, as if that’s going to help.) dongwoo sits opposite of junghwan as he stares—placing his cup in front of him on the table to cool before he decides to drink it—chuckling to himself at the early morning antics.

“hyung! it’s not funny!” junghwan sputters out, although it comes out more of a lisp. this causes dongwoo to chuckle a bit more, because it’s always the same with junghwan when he gets coffee in his hands (he thought it’d stop being funny by now, but when junghwan is involved you don’t question things dongwoo had learned over the years).

“if you could see how you look, it’s a little funny.” he can’t help but smile when junghwan pouts. “i’m sorry!” dongwoo playfully pouts back, “forgive me.”

“okay fine,” junghwan replies, “so what are you doing awake so early?” he asks as he picks up the cup for another sip. dongwoo clears his throat and points to the cup. “oh...right,” junghwan mumbles before blowing his coffee.

“no particular reason, just felt like it is all.” dongwoo replies.

junghwan doesn’t believe him, but it doesn’t matter, dongwoo was odd and always misguided them by saying ‘nothing’ when he really had something planted up his sleeve. “if you say so…” junghwan teases, looking down at his coffee, perplexed and hesitantly takes a sip. to his delight it’s cool enough now, and he sighs one of those over-exaggerated sighs of satisfaction before taking large gulps, and finally chugging the rest down. dongwoo sits back watching as he casually sips at his own coffee.

“you’re in a hurry?” dongwoo asks when junghwan sets his cup back down and rubs his mouth off with the back of his hand.

“yeah, i have a schedule today,” junghwan nods.

“junghwan, you’ve been really busy lately. did you even sleep last night? i heard you get in after midnight.” dongwoo tone changes to more serious and concerned.

“don’t worry, hyung... i slept enough. plus, i’ll probably have more coffee with breakfast that manager is treating me to,” junghwan assures.

“you can’t rely on coffee. i hope you can finish your schedule early and rest.”

“rest?” the word sounds foreign as it rolls off junghwan’s tongue. “i’m okay, really!” junghwan smiles.

“i’m just concerned, you and the others have been so busy lately and comeback is close.” dongwoo explains. junghwan nods as he listens to dongwoo. “just take care of yourself.”

junghwan looks at the clock and stands up, straightens out his shirt and pats down his pants, “i have to go now,” he says a bit apologetically as he makes his way to the front door. he turns back to face dongwoo who’s also now standing, “hyung, thanks for the coffee…” he smiles, “and for being concerned.”   
  
  
  
  


it’s in the middle of the afternoon when junghwan returns home, he lets out a deep breath, allowing the door to slam shut behind him as he makes his way to the couch to plop down on. before his body fully becomes relaxed and he falls into a state of sleep his nose picks up a scent. he lifts himself upright in a sitting position, and begins to sniff (almost as a dog would) trying to figure out what the smell is. looking around he finds dongwoo in the kitchen, back to him, hovering over the counter.

“dongwoo hyung?” he calls out.

“you’re back early. i’ll be finished up in here in a few minutes,” says dongwoo.

“it’s alright,” junghwan replies. “what are you doing?” he asks, walking into the kitchen to see what it is dongwoo is hovering over.

he isn’t surprised at all when he finds dongwoo arranging some flowers around. over the last couple months dongwoo hadn’t had many things to do prior to getting the role in an upcoming musical and everyone was busy, so he picked up making flower arrangements.

“what do you think of them?” asks dongwoo.

“um, they look really nice,” says junghwan, he’s not sure what to say really, but he means it.

“you think?” he continues to push around flowers, and turns the white pot around to examine every tiny detail.

“yeah, i mean...i don’t know what type of flowers they are, but they smell nice. oh, and the colors all work, i like these light yellow ones.” junghwan lowers his head to smell the flower.

“it’s a ranunculus.” dongwoo says as if it’s obvious.

“who are they for this time?” junghwan asks, curiously.

“you.” dongwoo replies, nonchalant.

“what...don’t be ridiculous, really who are they for?”

“they’re for you, silly!” dongwoo turns to him, smiling brightly.

“no, no, really. you must have made them for someone other than me,” junghwan says baffled.

“junghwan, i made them for you and with you in mind,” dongwoo giggles.

“why though...i haven’t done anything to deserve these…”

“why do you have to do anything to deserve them? i wanted to do something for you, just because…” dongwoo continues to beam.

“i don’t know what to say, hyung.” junghwan scratches the side of his head.

“you don’t want flowers do you,” dongwoo frowns and turns his attention back to the pot in front of him.

“hyung...dongwoo, they’re beautiful, really. i just wasn’t expecting anything at all. thank you. i love them!” junghwan assures, pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

dongwoo turns back around, grinning widely as he chuckles at junghwan whose cheeks are a pale shade of pink.

“you know…” dongwoo pauses, placing his arms around junghwan’s neck, pulling his body close to his, “you’re turning as pink as the roses.”

“i...i didn’t, i mean i—” junghwan stutters.

“you’re cute when you’re embarrassed,” dongwoo teases.

“shut up, hyung!” junghwan giggles.

“okay.”

dongwoo leans in, pressing his lips to rest against junghwan’s. junghwan’s hands find their way to dongwoo’s hips, pulling them as close to him as possible, feeling him in areas that cause him to tingle.

junghwan lets out a soft involuntary moan that causes him to separate the kiss and take a step back.

“thank you…”

“what?”

“thank you,” junghwan repeats.

“are you thanking me for the kiss?” dongwoo begins to laugh loudly.

“for the flowers!” junghwan chimes in.

“uh huh… i can’t believe you just thanked me. you are cuter than you realize.”

“dongwoo hyung!” junghwan draws out his name, clearly embarrassed. “i...i have nothing to give you in return.”

“for the kiss?”

“the flowers!” junghwan insists.

“jungwh—, you don’t have—”

“wait!” junghwan runs into the living room to the table, and shuffles through the bag he’s dropped down on the way to the couch earlier.

“close your eyes!” junghwan says, walking back into the kitchen

“it’s okay, really!” dongwoo says. junghwan gives him a look, and dongwoo shakes his head, closing his eyes.

“here…” junghwan takes dongwoo’s hand and puts something in it.

dongwoo opens his eyes and looks down to find a chocolate bar sitting in the palm of his hand.

“it’s not much...i know, sorry.” junghwan looks down at his feet.

“my favorite kind. it’s yours though, you bought it for you,” dongwoo protests, trying to give it back.

“it’s alright. i don’t need it anyway,” junghwan shrugs.

“nonsense!” dongwoo says as he opens the chocolate bar and breaks it in half, giving one half to junghwan. “we can share it.”   
  
  
  
  
  


junghwan picks up his flowers in the other hand and leads the way into the living room so they can sit on the couch.

“i still don’t get why you made me an entire arrangement of flowers,” junghwan says between bites of chocolate.

“it seemed like you could use something bright and pretty in your life,” dongwoo begins, “i mean, this morning you looked so tired and you have to keep going, going, going. i thought that if you kept these in your room, when you wake up every morning you’d smile and feel refreshed.”

“that’s a nice idea,” junghwan nods. “how long did it take you to make this?”

“a couple of hours, it wasn’t hard. you find the right pot you want—i thought this white one was nice and would go well with the colors. then you get this styrofoam and place it in the pot, and then you cut the stems of the flowers and you start to arrange everything, poking stems into the styrofoam,” dongwoo explains.

junghwan finds it nice, how passionate dongwoo has become with his new flower hobby, and how his face lit up when he talked about it.

“so, what kind of flowers are they?” asks junghwan.

“the yellow are ranunculus, the pink are roses and the blue are rhapsody blue hydrangeas, and the white ones are orchids.”

“well, they’re very beautiful,” junghwan chews his chocolate.

“the yellow ranunculus reminds me of you,” says dongwoo.

“why is that?” junghwan asks, looking at them once more.

“the ranunculus can come in several colors, they can be closed and tight or the bulb can flow open. they’re a special flower, like you,” dongwoo blushes, “i chose yellow because it’s like a sunshine, don’t you think?” asks dongwoo

“a sunshine,” junghwan agrees.

“you’re the sunshine out of us all,” dongwoo smiles. “oh...you have some chocolate on the corner of your mouth,” he giggles, leaning in slowly to lick away the excess remains.

junghwan goes bright in the face even more speechless now, unsure of what to do.

“relax!” dongwoo reaches out and places his hand against junghwan’s thigh to massage. junghwan’s eyelids begin to feel heavy again, unable to keep them open any longer. “just relax”

dongwoo helps junghwan into a comfortable position on the couch, before laying next to him, arms wrapped around his stomach.

“thank you, hyung” junghwan says quietly.

“for the flowers?”

“the kiss,” junghwan chuckles lightly, fading into sleep.

dongwoo smiles to himself, pressing a light kiss to the back of junghwan’s neck, before he too, falls asle ep.

 


End file.
